Your Worst Nightmare
by Liz C
Summary: Opal Koboi has returned, but how? Isn't she a mud man now? When she suddenly appears Haven is riddled with confusion. Artemis is called in, but how can he help especially since the new Opal is winning Haven's heart. Post OD
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm supposed to document every incident in the teen Fowl's life following his adventure involving Opal, a Koboi. Now we all know that Opal is working in an Italian Vineyard under the name Belinda. She's pushed out of the story now. Let us follow the progress of the fairy world and our subjects as they venture into their life without interfering like I wish I could. You will find out how life is for our subjects as they move in their lives.

Yours truly,

Cherries Brit

* * *

You know how strange it is when everything works? Okay, so my life isn't exactly the best. I'm in my laboratory and my manor is in shambles. My parents are missing and my best friend is a teenage bodyguard. Typical teenager, right? She's reading Vogue in a corner without caring less about me. I guess she's waiting for me to fall off a building or get assaulted before she keeps her eye on me.

I'm not your typical average girl, which is usually how all stories start. I'm a teenage girl, sitting in a dark room, in a house, a very, very large house which is hidden from the eyes of man. You know I think I prefer life when I used to be just sneaking around in school cutting classes every now and then. When I used to be popular and all. I'm sitting in my chair typing this very entry while I download a very important file off the net. I think it can finally regain my fortune and my parents, wherever they are.

Can't imagine where Cecile and Celeste are now, and couldn't care less. I'm the youngest so they're supposed to care for me but thank God for modern times when the younger sister is left home with her bodyguard while they hitch rides with strangers and hopefully get kidnapped. Not that I could care anyway.

You know I could really use the ransom fairy fund. Oh, now you want to know how I got the ludicrous idea of fairies? Well let's just say I have a friend. That will be answered when I get a fairy, or my name is not Athena Cassidy Hawk.

* * *

I suddenly wanted to make a Post OD fiction. Don't worry, there's no romance. Athena's the same old Athena except less clumsy, more evil and more, uh, you'll see. Don't hurt me for not updating I've tons of work and sorry for the short chapter. It's just to give you a look at the story. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Artemis?" a high female voice practically sing song-ed as the boy genius slumped in his chair trying to stay hidden from the view from his mother. Not exactly the wisest move but Domovoi Butler wasn't exactly on his side this time.

His eyebrows furrowed together in a frown. He threw an angry glance at Domovoi who shrugged with a smile on his Caucasian face. Butler's dark suit was neat as usual, his guns not at all seen, it was all normal despite the fact the formal Artemis Fowl was wearing a baggy outfit and a cap with Nike emblazoned on the it.

"Arty, mummy just want to see you in your new clothes."

"Very well, mother," he mumbled angrily. "I don't see the point of having to, as you say, 'fit in' in this ludicrous idea of a school. Young geniuses indeed, preposterous. I do not even envision myself stepping foot on their grounds. I have one of the highest IQs in the world, why do I have to, as you say, 'mix', with 'friends' who are supposedly as smart as I?"

"You still use air quotes?" Juliet's voice rang through the living room. She ripped the top of the potato chip bag. "That is so old."

The Fowl heir mumbled something indecipherable, which sounded something like, "I don't even want to do it anyway," or, "Moronic, idiotic, unintelligent, dense.."

To Artemis Junior's surprise, his mother laughed her light, tinkling laugh instead of giving her disapproving gaze.

"Come Juliet, I have a little preposition for you." Artemis turned his head at a one hundred and eighty degree angle to see who was actually speaking. A preposition for Juliet? It was unheard of. Juliet to Angeline was an irresponsible teenager, not at all the person to make a preposition with. Artemis sighed, he may understand microbiology or nanotechnology but he would never understand women.

Juliet herself was nervous. She gulped many a time awaiting her fate. Unemployment? Impossible, she was extremely capable. Hygiene carer? Possible, but hardly worth her skills.

They seated themselves in the lounge. "Well…" Angeline began, "just to be direct."

Blue eyes widened. The Butler sister nodded. "Yes?"

"I need you in the school, I've discussed it with Timmy, they have several other openings for maids and we would like it very much for you to apply without the knowledge of the school board. It's all for Arty's safety really."

Juliet nearly heaved a sigh of relief. She thought it was unemployment after a little mishap in the kitchen, nearly setting Fowl Manor on fire.

"Sure Mrs. Fowl, I'll be glad too. But how am I supposed to guard him if I have to do chores for rich kids with high IQs?"

She opened her mouth to say more but was quickly interrupted by Angeline's gentle voice. "We can pay it through dear. Otherwise you can apply as a student. We can make sure you're in all of Artemis' classes. It would be suspicion evoking if a maid wasn't working. Oh, and another thing dear."

"_Dear?" _Juliet nearly choked. Angeline usually thought of her as a maid. She must really be desperate.

"Here's your application one for a student and another for taking that maid offer. Which will you pick?"

Juliet smiled. "Both."


	3. Chapter 3

The dress code was ridiculous. It was so ridiculous that Artemis felt like stabbing the principal over and over again. Preferably he would hire a hit man to gun down that pea brain of a principal. No, there wasn't a ludicrous uniform. Instead there was no dress code and dearest Angeline wasn't going to let her dear Arty get away with a two piece Armani.

Yet again he was dressed in a jacket with a non waterproof hood and jeans that were itchy with so many pockets he didn't know what to do with them. The shirt he was wearing said B.U.M in big letters and indeed it made him feel like a bum. The beautiful Juliet was getting wolf whistles from the majority of the male population making Artemis yet again feel superior to his new peers. He would never whistle at an attractive female. Fact was, he never found any of them attractive.

A few hours later he found his first class was boring, more boring than sitting through a romance movie (only to Artemis). His second class was more boring than watching toenails grow. His third class was more boring than listening to Juliet drone about the latest fashion. His fourth class was more boring than reading a pre-school book and you do not want to know what he thought about his fifth class. Juliet wasn't even actually body guarding him. She was in her own classes having the time of her life flirting and doing other activities she loved.

If this was for the gifted and talented one would think someone would make the syllabus of college status or more. Either way, college or not, Artemis Fowl would foul up the whole class with his knowledge. Pun intended.

"Isn't this wonderful Arty?" Juliet gushes after the fifth class. If she could, she would definitely be dancing and screaming, "Whee!" at the top of her lungs too.

"Yes, yes, if entering a time wasting school was wonderful."

She frowned. She held up five fingers, "I haven't been to a normal school for more than five years. Go me!"

"Don't you have a maid job later?"

"I don't actually have to work you know." She slung her arm over his shoulder. Bending her head towards his she smiled, "One day you'll see how wonderful this is." To emphasise her point she made more hand motions. She practically skipped down the hall as Artemis shook his head. "Note to self," he murmured, "put Juliet on a diet with no sugar involved."

A new school. A fantastic beginning for the young Hawk girl. She smiled as her brunette curls swung from left to right as she walked from class to class. She loved going to school and pretending to be idiotic until the tests came. At a moment like that, she aced everything with a perfect mark. That was to be left as a surprise to her form teacher for later. She suddenly loved Romeo, her practically unknown brother who was off somewhere, for signing her up to school although she would prefer staying at home and monitoring her clones though Libra was already with them.

CRASH!

A pale adolescent of perhaps fourteen made contact with her body leaving a feeling of mild pain and a shock of pain on her wrist.. Immediately Athena noticed a sudden change in his blonde friend's expression, from strangely overjoyed to the professionalism of a carer quickly picking up all his books and propping him up only to receive a murmur from the pale teen.

"I'm so sorry," she started gushing. She pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear and proceeded to pick her own books up. Sighing and possibly trying to be chivalrous the blue eyed teenager knelt down to pick her books.

He looked up at her and she was starting to wonder whether he was mute or deaf. Whichever made sense to Athena since he had an overprotective sister, or friend, next to him.

Her theory was proven incorrect when the boy rose again and spoke, "You should really not rush down the halls without looking. It's unethical not to mention unintelligent."

His icy tone made her scowl.

"Well excuse me. I was not rushing," she replied.

He rolled his eyes. "If you insist Miss."

He turned to walk away. His blonde friend seem to apologise endlessly about her mistake of not standing by him.

He mumbled a reply and Athena came to the conclusion that he was a grump, a grump who was attacked by vampires before he became one himself and the beautiful blonde girl beside him was a mesmerised girl who knew nothing about his vampire instincts and soon she will die from a loss of blood or turn into a vampire herself.

"By the way," he suddenly commented although he was a little way in front, "I'm not a vampire, but thank you for the compliment." He flashed her a vampirish grin and she gave a little shudder. Oh yeah, he was a vampire.

"I thought you didn't get along with anyone," Juliet remarked, hardly taken aback by his annoyingness.

"It was out of pure pleasure," Artemis replied dryly. "She's not the first one to even try and imagine me as a vampire. Those blood sucking things are non-existent and she should have realised that."

He stepped into Room 201. Art class. He didn't really remember why he was in this school again. After all his teacher was hardly at all qualified to teach him, he had forged so many pictures which actually passed off as genuine in a certified Art Inspector's eyes. It would be simple, very simple.

He took a seat in front of a mediocre canvas, he wondered where all the fees went since they could at least afford a higher quality of paper. Much to his surprise, but perhaps it should hardly came as even a shock, Juliet was his teacher's assistant. He was starting to wonder how she weaselled out of her Physics class. Ah, yes, what a coincidence. She suddenly decides to act as a bodyguard when she wants to skip Physics.

In fact, she might even have misused her hologram. Imagine what were to happen if her hologram was touched. A hologram that had a mind of it's own is and most probably always will be a breakthrough. Though Artemis knew the fact all to well, he'd just have to wait before he could finally market it but if anyone discovered it in the class he was in trouble.

A sallow yet cheerful woman of forty-three stepped into the class with old fashioned glasses perched on her nose. Her chin was slightly raised and her hands were clasped as she spoke to her class.

"Morning students, I would like to introduce our two new students, Artemis Fowl and…" She paused. "Oh dear, where's Miss Hawk?"

Artemis Fowl had been introduced into every single class before this one, so he was hardly surprised he was yet again introduced especially since they spent a ridiculous amount of time changing classes all with different students. Yet, he was wondering who was missing from class on the same of day she entered Berkeley's School for the Gifted and Talented. Despite that he stood so that the rest of the students could stare at him and wonder whether he was an immortal blood sucking being.

He heard skidding noises and a crash. He smirked. He could almost guess who that was. "I'm here," she suddenly said when she appeared at the doorway. Her hair and clothes were intact but a closer look will show that her hair was covered by glitter that wasn't already there in the first place.

"Nice for you to join us," the teacher said disapprovingly. "I hope you didn't get lost."

She smiled brightly but Artemis could see its insincerity. "I'm sorry, but I did." She cast a glance at Juliet and the Fowl heir could just see the frown line of familiarity on her forehead.

The rather statuesque brunette was introduced and both of the new students promptly sat. She took a seat next to Artemis Fowl II much to his dismay but it seemed to be the only seat left.

"Good morning once again students, today we will study the paintings of Vincent Van Gogh which you all know. We will be painting his famous sunflowers today."

A smirk tugged Artemis' lips as his mind drifted somewhere while the teacher droned on about the wonders of Van Gogh. She even showed her own reproduction which Artemis had to proclaim was the sixteenth thing he saw that was mediocre in this school, excluding all the teachers he had met. If it included that number it would no doubt be endless.

* * *

I'm back. I'm finally back. Sorry for the lack of updates on Prophecy Unraveled but in Opal Returns there will be much better surprises you can expect. Please focus your attention on this one now. Thanx. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Holly yawned, then pushed her red hair behind her years. In another part of the world she was sitting on a rooftop waiting for the legendary Sphinxa, a flying image of the Sphinx in Egypt. The redhead could almost hear Artemis saying, "How very droll indeed."

Her wide green eyes were tearing up, not in sadness of course, but in boredom. Her sketchbook was resting on her lap and her three pencils sat beside her. Rich fools were what she called her clients. They gave her enough gold to last her for years just to get a sketch and photograph of the Sphinxa. According to them they wouldn't mind going themselves except they were actually paying her for the risk she was taking. Quoting Artemis, how very droll. She missed the LEP for sure. Trouble was going to be promoted to commander, Foaly was cackling evilly waiting to get on his nerves. Sooty as Foaly called Ark Sool was fun to bother but he had demanded to be transferred to another port thanks to a certain centaur.

Her watch beeped, demanding attention.

"'Ello," she said with a yawn.

"Hey Holly," the voice greeted.

Between murmurs of discontent she nearly tore apart her watch with her fingers alone. "What do you want Chix?"

"Foaly wanted me to tell you that his monitor is receiving some strange brain patterns from Artemis' brain."

"No surprise, isn't he always strange?"

She could nearly hear Chix shake her head through the clutter in her mind. Perhaps a few loose bolts would ring against the emptiness of his mind."

"Dream patterns, y'know, premonition types."

"Okay, that's it, who are you and what have you done to Chix? The Chix I know always called me babe!" Holly said, her eyes suddenly wide in realisations, hissing silently at her watch.

She calmed back down. This lack of sleep was getting to her head.

"If you want me to, I can call you babe again…" Chix offered with a tone of flirtation.

Yup, she knew it, the lack of sleep must most definitely be getting to her head.

"_He's alive you know," she whispered._

"_Who's alive?" Artemis demanded as she circled him, scrutinising his features._

"_Commander Root, Julius. Whatever you may call him, I do not care," the thick Italian accent flowed smoothly._

"_Where's your proof?" the Irish boy inquired meticulously with Juliet filing her nails nearby. "Best be inconspicuous" was her motto._

_As Juliet blew the tips of her nails, the veiled face leaned in and whispered, "His memory is gone, but he is somewhere." She smiled, her molars showing clearly. "What do I get for such information?" she stated._

_Amethyst eyes glimmered with greed. His ice blue orbs met the liquid amethyst, neither of which refused to deter._

"_You must not be more than fifteen," he remarked coolly, refraining surprise._

"_Nor you," she simply replied, feigning shock._

"_I am willing to offer the Eiffel Tower," he said, his pale skin lighted up with a vampirish smile, revealing his canines._

"_I am not an imbecile, you have a reputation of making fake documents which seem authentic," she stated with a wave of her hand. "I want a metric ton of gold, no less but I would appreciate more."_

"_How about fifty thousand euros?"_

_She seemed to ignore that comment. "I have heard," she purred, with the calm that probably seemed more dangerous than anger, "that you are the one responsible for returning your family to the list of the wealthy. I have also heard that you are the one who has stolen a huge fortune from a bank account which has made your own swell up to size."_

"_These are rumours," he replied with equality._

"_But I believe everyone of them," said she, a smirk tweaking at her lips._

_Artemis cleared his throat. "I'm offering fifty thousand euros for such information."_

"_That is much less than what I am willing to receive for such information."_

_The Fowl heir put his hands together, leaning back in the chair. "I do not have a metric ton of gold," he replied truthfully._

_She stared into his eyes. Shifting slightly in her seat, she pulled at the hem of her shirt. "I see. In that case, the information shall not be yours. Tell the fairies to send me the gold, I do not have him, but for two metric tons, I will be glad to retrieve him."_

_Soon the Irish was not himself. "Who are you?" he asked with the eagerness of a young child._

"_That is for me to know, and for you to never find out," she said her accent slightly neutralised in this sentence._

_The accent was not her own, Artemis realised. It was real and authentic but she did not use it commonly._

_Her stare did not falter. Before she said another thing she disappeared, her steely gaze the last thing the Fowl heir saw._

Artemis sat up. Violet eyes. What was the setting behind him? Perhaps he would meet the purple eyed girl there. Perhaps he would, perhaps he wouldn't. The setting was rather dark, she was probably Italian, she had raven hair which could be seen even with a veil.

He massaged his temples, murmuring several doctrines which were carved in his memory.

He looked up in realisation…

The dream may have truth.

Foaly flinched slightly.

Stumbling towards him, an elf, blood covered and gasping for air. Its skin was deathly pale nearing towards a shade of blue, the magical sparks travelled up and down his skin, but the wounds never healed. The elf's blonde hair was matted with blood, its small figure crumbling before Foaly, the blue eyes screamed help at the technical centaur.

The centaur flinched again.

His senses awakening after fully digesting the scene he rushed towards his computer. "Vox," he shouted, "immediate medical attention for the elf at coordinates 91, 83, 67, 48."

A cylindrical crystal container lowered with pipes pumping in herbs after Vox diagnosed whatever the fairy may have.

He held his breath, afraid that under lumino, if the elf had died, he would be blamed. It seemed very black for his name.

But how did he get through security right to Foaly's laboratory and without anyone noticing that he was bleeding?

The mist cleared up and Vox raised her crystal jar.

Dead, on the floor, lay an unknown creature.


End file.
